Kyūbi no Kitsune (JDS)
Biographical Stats Calling: Outcast Physical Form: Bijū Origin of Power: Creation Identity Status: Public Primary Attributes Fighting: Fantastic 60 (High A-Rank) Agility: Fantastic 60 (High A-Rank) Strength: Unearthly 100 (Mid SS-Rank) Endurance: Shift-X 150 (High SS-Rank) Reason: Incredible 40 (Mid B-Rank) Intuition: Unearthly 100 (Mid SS-Rank) Psyche: Unearthly 100 (Mid SS-Rank) Secondary Attributes Health: 444 / 444 Reg. Rate: 41 Points / Turn (Constant) Mental Health: 712 / 712 Karma: 30,240 Bijū Chakra Network Network Charge: 3000 / 3000 Refresh Rate: 1000 Points / Turn (Constant) Tertiary Stats Appearance: Incredible 40 (B-Rank) Resources: Shift-0 (No Finances) Popularity: -10 Known Powers Powers Derived from Hitomi's Animal Nature - Enhanced Olfactory: (Shift-X 150 / SSS-Rank) ability to detect things through her sense of smell out to a range of 10 Areas (440 Yards) - Night Vision: (Remarkable 30 / C-Rank) ability to see perfectly at night, even through high intensity darkness if she makes a successful Power Rank FEAT. Powers that are Unique to Hitomi: - Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo: This power grants +2CS to all Physical (FASE) stats. It also bestows a Chakra Cloak that provides (Incredible) Resistance vs. Physical & Energy Damage. This power also provides (Incredible 40) Super-Speed and the Invisibility Power Stunt. - Negative Emotion Sensing: (Unearthly 100 / C-Rank) ability for Hitomi to detect the negative emotions of all those surrounding her out to a radius of 60 Areas (2,640 Yards) '- Regeneration:' (Amazing / A-Rank) ability to heal 50 times faster than a normal human. Powers Derived from Hitomi's Bijū Nature: - Bijūdama: (Monstrous 80 / S-Rank) Force Damage - Renzoku Bijūdama: (Shift-Z 500 / SSS-Rank) Force Damage - Tailed Beast Shockwave: (Unearthly 100 / SS-Rank) Force Damage. - Tailed Beast Telepathy: (Unearthly 100 / SS-Rank) ability for Hitomi to communicate with both her own Jinchuriki, as well as all other Bijū that exist, purely on the psychic plane. This form of communication is impenetrable to any form of external influence, such as the Yamanaka Bloodline. Powers Derived from the Art of Ninshū: - Chakra Transfer Technique: (Unearthly 100 / SS-Rank) ability to transfer an amount of Chakra to another target that is equal to the Power Rank of this ability. - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: (Amazing 50 / A-Rank) each clone is treated as if it has the same Chakra Moulding capabilities as Hitomi herself. Although the Clones only have 10 Health, they otherwise share Hitomi’s Primary Attributes. These clones immediately dispel upon reaching 0 Health. - Kanchi no Jutsu: (Good 10 / D-Rank) ability to detect Chakra Signatures at a range of up to 2,500 miles. This power is such, that it allows Hitomi to easily distinguish between unique individual entities based solely upon their chakra. Powers Derived from the Art of Fuinjutsu: - Fuinjutsu Techniques: Hitomi can mould chakra to perform a number of Fuinjutsu Techniques as Power Stunts. Hitomi is known for utilizing the following Fuinjutsu Techniques: -- True Jinchuriki Seal: (Shift-X 150 / SSS-Rank) This seal can be utilized by Hitomi to seal a Tailed Beast into another character. Unlike the normal Jinchuriki Seal, this one can be used upon the deceased in order to revive them, so long as they have not been dead for longer than a single year. Powers Derived from the Art of Taijutsu: Taijutsu Techniques: Hitomi is known for making use of the following Taijutsu Techniques: -- Pentjak-Silat: Grants Hitomi the ability to utilize her Evasion attempts to put herself into a more advantageous position to attack. Any effect she then wishes to generate may be attempted with a +1CS bonus to the relevant ability score or power rank. Hitomi knows the following additional Power Stunts utilizing this power: --- Axe Kick: (Shift-Y 200) Damage and Opponent must roll vs. Endurance or be knocked to the ground. --- Blind Fighting: Hitomi only suffers a -1CS penalty while fighting in the dark or blinded. --- Choke Hold: The victim must roll a yellow or red Endurance FEAT in order to remain conscious. If failed, the victim is rendered unconscious for 1d10 rounds. --- Crescent Kick: (Shift-X 150) Damage --- Fall: Hitomi suffers half damage from falls and does not need to make an Endurance FEAT to check for Broken Limbs. --- Feint: Opponent must roll against a normal attack from Hitomi. If Hitomi succeeds, then her next attack is at +2CS to hit, and does +1CS damage. --- Great Throw: (Shift-Y 200) Damage and opponent must roll an Endurance FEAT at -1CS or be stunned. Opponent is also thrown 1d10 feet. --- Hand Parry: Can block any melee attack with bare hands, a successful result is automatically upgraded to red equaling a (Shift-X 150) in protection. --- Hurl: (Shift-X 150) Damage and Opponent must make a Green Endurance FEAT or be stunned. Opponent is also thrown 1d10 feet. --- Incapacitator: (Unearthly 100) Damage and Opponent rolls an Endurance FEAT vs. Shift-X 150 Intensity or the targeted limb is useless for 24 hours. --- Instant Stand: Hitomi can regain her feet without losing any actions. --- Leap: +1CS standing jump, +2CS running jump. --- Prone Fighting: Hitomi suffers no penalty for fighting on the ground, and opponent gains no bonuses. --- Roundhouse Kick: (Shift-Y 200) Damage. Limitations - Bound: Thanks to Namikaze Minato, Hitomi is currently bound inside of a seal attached to Uzumaki Naruto. Not that she is complaining overly much, as it means that she can at long last birth a new generation of Bijū. Weaknesses - None of any particular note Talents - Due to her level of power, it should be assumed that while she does possess countless Talents, that the rules cannot accommodate her rankings in those Talents. Positive Quirks - Fortitude: Hitomi is allowed to calculate her Mental Health score as if she were at +1CS on her Psyche. - Hardiness (2): Hitomi has 20% more health than her FASE values would otherwise seem to indicate that she possesses. - Rapid Healing: Hitomi is treated as though her Endurance score were +4CS higher than it actually is for purposes of determining how swiftly she recovers from injuries. This Quirk is capped at the (Shift-Z 500) level. Negative Quirks - None of particular note Equipment - None of particular note Contacts - Uzumaki Naruto Category:Diff. Jinchuriki Category:Narutoverse Category:Konohagakure no Saito Category:Biju Category:Kyubi